The Uzumaki Princess
by tsubasa shiki
Summary: You know the story... The Yondaime supposedly took his son and sealed Kyuubi inside of him. Right? WRONG! His 'son' is really a girl and not even his son. She is an Uzumaki princess. Royalty from the distant land of Whirlpool. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: Uzumaki

"Hurry!" A genin yelled at the civilians. They were scrambling all over each other to get to the safety of the Hokage Monument. In the background, an omnious red figure loomed over the large crowd. It reached forward, and with a swipe of one of its large claws, it batted them aside.

"**Where is she? Where is she?**" it muttered. Kyuubi sweeped back and forth, frantically searching for something. Its large round eyes reflected the fear stricken villagers that scurried about beneath its paws.

"Help! Help!" came a franted cry from the forest. A medic nin helped a pregnant woman limp out of the way of the imposing force of nature. She looked sick from all the movement. Kyuubi spotted the duo and raised his claw to attack. All it saw was a yellow blur, before they dissapeared. It gave a cry of anguish.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde stranger. His grim sky blue eyes showed worry for her wellbeing.

"I... I am Uzumaki. That is all you need to know," was her mysterious reply. Her body gave a lurch before she turned aside and emptied her stomach. Her petite form shook as she let out an anguished scream. Kyuubi turned to their general direction and ran forward at the sound.

"What's wrong! Tell me!" Minato panicked as he saw the pain she was going through. Her face was twisted up in pain. She breathed heavily in and out before replying.

"I think, my water broke," she chocked out. She bit down on her clothes to muffle another set of screams. Her eyes blurred as Minato yelled at the nearest medic nin.

"Okay stay calm and breathe deeply," said the medic nin calmly. Minato watched them interact for a bit before the medic nin removed her clothes.

"Okay... Push!" Uzumaki made a strangled sound as the tip of the head showed.

At first, Minato was fine with that graphic image. But as it progressed on, he turned into a putrid shade of green. He looked away, but what he had seen will forever scar him.

The medic nin took out a towel from his kit, and wipped the child clean. She didn't look like a newborn. Far from it. At first glance she looked five or even six, but her small body made it obvious she was younger. She had a small button like nose and pointed ears. Her eyes were blue as all newborns eyes are. But they were quickly bleeding into a leafy green, faster than should happen. Her blonde hair also underwent the strange transformation to a warm red.

"At long last, my precious. I have been waiting for you for a long time," panted Uzumaki on the floor. "Please, bring her here medic nin."

The medic nin handed her the baby. Uzumaki held her offspring close to her bossom and whispered a blessing. She unclapsed her chocker and wrapped it around the baby's neck. It shrunk to fit, not too tightly as to choke the babe, but not too lose to just slip off.

"My beautiful... Shiki...," whispered Uzumaki. There was a moment of silence. Kyuubi had stopped moving and in turn so did the shinobi. The confused civilians stopped their screaming. A wave of calm swept through the battle field.

Uzumaki grabbed onto Minato and Shiki before using her chakra to reach for Kyuubi. And in an instant, they were gone.

They reappeared in a cave far not far from Konohagakure. In fact, it was somewhere on top of the Hokage Monument. Kyuubi appeared stunned for a moment before bowing toward the woman until her nose touched the floor.

"Oh, my familiar. How well do you fare?" Her voice echoed through the cave, sending chills throughout Minato's spine.

"**Who is the man next to you?**" growled Kyuubi. "**Wait. I sense another presence in this sacred ground. Here we do not hide ourselves nor do we lie. Expose yourself.**"

"As expected of the mighty Kyuubi. I would have been disappointed if you did not sense me."

A figure shimmered into existance between Uzumaki and Kyuubi. It appeared amused, although there was an angry tone that cut into the human duo.

"It appears that your job was not finished. Why did you not finish destroying Konoha?" asked the masked mystery. "I command you to kill those pathetic fools. Ignore these pests."

Kyuubi's eyes misted over.

"**Your command is my pleasure, Master Madara.**"

Minato's eyes widened. "Madara? Uchiha Madara? Isn't he dead?"

Uzumaki grimaced. "Apparently not. Oi! Kyuubi! Snap out of it!"

"**You are a nuisance. Prepare for death, scum!**" the beast roared.

Uzumaki cursed and dodged the incoming claw. Shiki cried as Kyuubi's killing intent washed the entire cave with a maddening pressure. She wriggled from her blanket like prison and glared at the second most powerful being of all time.

"Nehehe. Furball!"

Nevermind, the third most powerful being of all time. Shiki trumps him no matter what.

"Down boy! Down!" Shiki shrieked. Her eyes shined with a sort of arcane knowledge. Shiki gave a little happy snort. Uzumaki eyes filled with tears. She was laughing!

"Atta' girl, Shiki! Kick him in the nose for your Ma!" Uzumaki staggered before collapsing. "Oh... your mom is a little tired."

The Namikaze sweatdropped, a first since his wife died giving birth to a stillborn. In fact, Uzumaki reminded him a little of Kushina. He never really knew Kushina's last name didn't he.

His musings were cut short when Kyuubi lunged for Shiki. He tried to pull her away. But even a speed demon as himself was not faster than something much larger than him. After all, a twitch of Kyuubi's muscles and he could be crushed by its enormous hulk.

"Not on my watch," groaned Uzumaki. Before Kyuubi could follow through with its strike, Uzumaki appeared before him and Shiki. Kyuubi's claw went through her, but not quite reaching Minato.

"Hey. You. Blondey...," she drawled. She hacked a little and spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Draw a seal for me. There is a copy of it in my back pocket, as well as a letter. It explains everything. I was planning to seal Kyuubi myself, but its obvious why I can't do it right now isn't it?"

She gave another wheezing cough. Her lungs were filling with blood fast, and it became obvious to Minato that he couldn't save her. So he relented and followed through on her request.

"What is this seal? Its amazing, I can't even understand its use!"

"Yeah, yeah pretty boy. Just use it!"

Shiki giggled happily. "Use it! Use it!"

Minato quickly drew the seal as Uzumaki immobilized Kyuubi with her own chakra. He drew quickly but Uzumaki was losing too much chakra.

"Hurry! I can only hold on for so much longer!"

"This is not as easy as you think! I have to make sure I don't mess up!"

"I drew that seal when I was a toddler! Quit your whining and hurry up!"

"Well obviously, you complaining isn't going to help me get anywhere!"

The rest of the work was done in silence, only interupted by an occasional growl from Kyuubi or a whimper of pain from Uzumaki. Shiki joined her mother sometime during the drawing proccess, helping by feeding chakra to her mother.

"Hurry up! Mama isn't gonna hold for long!"

"I'm done!"

Uzumaki pushed Shiki away from her.

"Take my hand, Namikaze! Then touch the seal!"

Minato did as he was told. Soon he felt her energy flow through him and enter the seal. But it was a ridiculous amount.

"Hey! Don't give me too much! I can help to power it too!"

"Who says I'm using Chakra? This is something you can use only if you trained to find it for 50 years."

"Wait! You're older than fifty!"

"Much older than that! I had Kyuubi when he was naught but a kit. Please. Protect my child..."

The seal glowed with so many colors. Some of which Minato didn't know existed. It crawled from its spot on the floor onto the Kyuubi. It roared and cried as a white light engulfed him.

When the light died down, all that was left was a small shivering kit with nine tails.

"Elyssa! Elyssa!" The kit ran toward Shiki and licked her face.

"**Shiki-tan!**" cried Elyssa, the miniturized Kyuubi. Then it walked circles around Shiki and fell asleep in the baby's lap.

Minato groaned, "What type of mess did I get myself into this time?"

I had rewrote my first chapter, now that I had gotten ahold of myself and didn't go crazy with the whole Mary Sueing of Shiki.

I would like to say, that thank you **MAGNUM777,**** afallenheart,** **stc-dragon, Yin7, Harteramo, Fan of Fanfics21, Stellar-TheFangirl, AnonymousShadowReader1, little firework, Anake14, gabyxx21, Nycel, and Neliel Tu Oderschvank Espada 3 **for your reviews. They have all been read.

I'll try to update, I am still in school. Until next time.

P.S. I will be deleting the chapters I'm replacing soon. Not yet though.


	2. Chapter 2: Who is she?

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while. I've grown up a bit and now I'm going to high school! Sorry for not updating all this time. I have finally decided to stop moping around and end this unscheduled hiatus. So I'm BACK FROM THE GRAVE.

* * *

Chapter 2: Gone With the Wind

For the first time in what seemed like centuries, Konohagakure no Sato hadn't seem like it was on top of its game. Even the event in which the Shodaime was killed in the Valley of the End had not been as devastating as this.

The beautiful city lay in ruins, its leader, the Yondaime, not found within the living nor dead. Everything felt slow and miserable, like a blanket of depression was pulled over the usually happy city. Within those first few weeks it was not unusual to see people crying over a dead body in the middle of the street.

But everything was not lost. The Will of Fire must continue. And so like a great firebird, The Village Hidden in the Leaves rose up from its ashes to begin anew. And everything almost seemed to fall back into place in the busy city. Almost everything was back to normal. Almost everything...

The Yondaime was a great man. He had sacrificed himself for the sake of the Village, like a true Hokage. To everyone he is dead and would never be forgotten. And to be frank, the man who was Yondaime is no more. He was no longer Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of the Hidden Village of the Leaves and the Kiiroi Senko. Now he was just Arashi Kazama, father to a young daughter and a civilian.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Minato-kun, I will have you know that you are one of the most extraordinary person I have ever met," said the Sandaime, smoking his signature pipe. He took a deep drag before he sighed, letting all the smoke out. "I didn't think you would find out so soon."

"I don't know what you mean, Sandaime. What was I not supposed to find out?" asked Minato. He was a little pale and shaken from the events of the night. From his wife dying from birthing a still born to watching someone birthing something that shouldn't be able to be inside that person in the first place to having a near death experience to something akin to legends and a dead person, you could say he was pretty shaken up. He just wanted to go back home and hole up for a while, but as he held that sleeping girl that had just been born, he knew he had a lot to do in the next few years.

"You don't understand Minato! It was something I could tell you yet. Heck! I didn't find out until Hashirama-sensei died," exclaimed Sarutobi, setting down his smoking pipe and gripping his forehead. "All of this is just so delicate. If anyone else finds out, we may be looking at the Fourth Shinobi War!"

"Sandaime, all I want to know is who this child is, who Uzumaki-san is, and what the hell happened last night! I..."

"I know. All those things yesterday, I don't blame you. I didn't realize that this would happen so soon," sighed the Sandaime. "Let me start by telling you more about the Uzumaki. Your wife, Kushina, she was an Uzumaki. In fact all the supposed Kyuubi Jinchuriki were Uzumaki. They were an old and ancient line."

The Sandaime picked up his pipe and took another drag and looked up. "They were distant relatives of the Senju, it is from their bloodline that the Mokuten had come to be. Unfortunately it wasn't something that had stayed within the Senju line. Now the Uzumaki were famous because of their sealing prowess as well as their potent chakra. Only they held the key to controlling the Kyuubi as well as keeping the other Bijuu calm. Unfortunately, it seemed as the secret has died with them when their homeland, the Land of Whirpool, was destroyed in what seemed like a joint alliance with Iwa and Kumo nin."

"Sarutobi-sama, why are you telling me all this?" asked Minato, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"All in due time, Minato-kun," said the Sandaime. "The girl you are holding there. It appears since the events yesterday had occurred, she is the last known Uzumaki in the Shinobi Nations, or even the entire world. Of course we cannot be sure. There has been sightings of the Rinnegan showing itself in Ame."

"The Rinnegan?" screamed Minato. "That doujustu. I thought it was just a legend!"

"No. It was one of the reasons why the Uzumaki were so feared. They are said to be descendants of the Sage of the Six paths. It was him that the secret to taming the Bijuu had come from. After all, the Juubi is his familiar," said Sarutobi. "It hadn't been trapped on the moon. No, it has been sleeping this entire time under our feet, waiting for the next worthy to bond with it."

Minato sat in his seat in shock. All those stories of the Savior of this World were true. And his wife had been living proof of it all this time and he hadn't noticed.

"The Uzumaki were only part of it all. In fact, before even the Sage of Six Paths there were Chakra users. They were mostly priests, monks, and shaman. But a select few became very famous for their magical power. They could predict the weather and create gold out of lead. They were known as wizards. And the Uzumaki, which had existed back then, were famous in their dealings with the dead. They were what seemed like the Shinigami of their time. They were royalty back then, and they are still now. And as the last of this magnificent linage is that little girl sitting there in your lap."

"Shiki. Shiki Uzumaki, that is her name," breathed Minato, pulling the sleeping girl closer to him. "So I'm guessing she's the Uzumaki Princess then, seeing as she is royalty."

"Shiki. What a wonderful name. It means Corpse Demon, which would strike fear in her enemies, but it also can mean Seasons, which matches her soon to be beauty."

"Wait. I almost forgot about something," said Minato, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "Along with the sealing array, she gave me this. She said it would explain everything."

"Well. Let's see what it has to say," said Sarutobi. He cleared his throat and put on his reading glasses. "Let's see. 'To whoever is reading this, this probably means that I didn't survive. I would let myself hope that Kushina is the one receiving this, but I cannot let my hopes up. Let me start from the beginning of my story. I am ninth direct descendant of the Sage of the Six Paths, Uzumaki Shiro, and the last of the Priestesses that Reside over Death. My daughter, Shiki, is hopefully alive and will awake her bloodline when close to _bodies of water. _You cannot let her get close enough to one until you know she can protect herself from those who pursue her. If you are not Kushina, I hope that the custody of my daughter, Shiki, can go to Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. It is extremely important that he, Kushina, or any of their kin are constantly in her presence. The Namikaze clan are one of our retainer clans and were previously known as the Inazuma before they were forced to escape. Only their Kaminari released forms can catch up to the speed of our clan. If you are not of the ones mentioned above, quickly present the child and the letter to the leader of your village and never speak of this again. -Uzumaki Shiro.'"

"The Inazuma? Kaminari? I've never heard of it," blabbered Minato. "Of course I would never know. Because I don't even remember what my parents look like..."

"The Inazuma clan were one of the most superior clans I have ever had the pleasure to meet. How I never saw the connection between you and them, I do not know. Because of your special circumstances and the contents of this letter, it is safe to assume that you are an Inazuma."

"It would make sense. When I use the Hiraishin it feels as if I am only tapping into a little of what I can do. This Kaminari release form, it is probably the completed form of my Hiraishin," said Minato thoughtfully.

"It is a scary thought that the jutsu used to kill so many Iwa nin in the last war wasn't even at its best. I hope there wouldn't be the need for you to use such a powerful technique. But to make sure, find out how to unlock it so you can take care of Shiki-chan. I trust that everything that has been said or heard here will be kept as an S-rank secret."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama!"

"Also as your senior Hokage, I order that as a mission you are to pretend dead and take care of Uzumaki-hime here. Do you understand!"

"Hai."

"Good. Your new Alias shall be one very familiar to you. How does the name, Arashi Kazama, sound?" asked Hiruzen mischievously.

"Perfect."

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Are you my papa?" asked Shiki. She bounced around the house helping Minato move everything in. Elyssa the Kistune ran around putting stuff in her mouth and bringing them to Shiki.

Minato, taking a break and drinking tea, almost choked on his tea before spitting it out.

"No," he stammered out. "What makes you bring that up?"

"Cause you were there when I was born. So I assumed..." she explained.

"I'm not your biological father, but I might as well be your dad right?" said Minato cheerfully. "I'm going to be the one taking care of you from now on."

"M'kay! Then you will be Papa!" Elyssa yipped and ran around their ankles.

**"Papa! Papa!"** she yipped. **"You are Papa!"**

Minato smiled at their antics. It reminded him of when Sandaime had first visited the orphanage. One of the other orphans had asked Sandaime if he was going to take care of any of them. The Sandaime replied that he was the father of everyone in the village because he was the Hokage. Of course he hid behind the corner seeing how shy he was at the orphanage. But from then on, he wanted to be the Hokage so he could help all the other children in need, just like the Sandaime. Minato was brought out of his daydream by a tug on his sleeve.

"Papa! Elyssa and I are hungry!" exclaimed Shiki. "What's for dinner?"

Minato chuckled and ruffled Shiki's hair. "How does ramen sound?"

"What's ramen?" asked Shiki. She looked up to Minato with her giant, adorable eyes. The Kyuubi sat there and tilted its head in its adorable way.

"It was something my wife used to eat a lot, before she died. She really liked it. Actually according to her, a lot of her family really liked it. So I wonder if you would like it," said Minato. "You are related to her after all."

"She was an Uzumaki?" Shiki thought outloud.

"Yeah she was," replied Minato. "Come on, let's go eat."

Minato pulled on his mask that covered most of his face and used the Henge no Justu on his hair and eyes to turn them brown. Shiki stared at him for a moment then copied his actions. She turned her long red hair and green eyes into a common brown color. Little Elyssa beside her morphed into a common brown dog.

"How did you?" stuttered Minato. "How did you do that?"

"The same way you did Papa! I took some of my energy by using those funny hand gestures and spread them over the places to change my hair and eyes brown!"

"You are really something special, eh?" whispered Minato as they set off hand and hand to the little ramen shop.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for today! Sorry for not updating regularly or often. It is not in my nature to do so, so you may have to wait from an hour to even a year before I update. It usually depends on my mood, or if I'm working on something else. If you guys have any questions, just PM me, leave it as a comment, or even contact me through my tumblr procrastinatingturtles. I will reply as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient with me!

-Meep


End file.
